Embers
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: Sometimes the embers left in the wake of the flames burn just as bright...      I'm horrible at summaries so please keep that in mind and believe me when I say my writing is much better, story is Cinna x OC  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The air is crisp, the smell of leaves and baking reminding us that winter is fast approaching. I walk calmly, with my hands in the pockets of my jacket, when on the inside I am a ball of anxiety. I made myself so sick with it that I had to take a medicine  
>so as to not empty the contents of my stomach into the sink this morning.<p>

In almost any other district not even the wealthier shop owners could afford such a luxury as that medicine, only a victor or maybe a peacekeeper could afford it. This I do not take for granted. My only reason for using it was for Scarlet. The cause of my anxiety.

Five years ago, when she was ten and I sixteen, they took her away from us.  
>Our mother was screaming, begging, crying when they came. She lashed out at the peacekeepers who forced themselves into our home when it became clear what they wanted. Her nails gouged ragged lines down the face of Aldon, one of the younger recruits, he still has the scars.<br>She quit struggling after he slapped her, just long enough for them to drag her outside before the kicking and screaming resumed.

I sat huddled in the corner on the kitchen floor, holding Scarlet tightly to me, unwilling to answer the stark question in her doe like brown eyes; protecting her as long as I could from the cruelty of our district.

Both of our parents were dead now. Our mother taken by a terminal illness not even the Capital's medicine could cure; our father died shortly after from heartbreak. It took a lot of convincing for them to let Scarlet attend the funerals after she'd been taken to the galley. That's where all the defects go. The talentless.

That's where I was headed now.  
>Most of District 15 still sleeps as I walk the carefully polished streets, a few shopkeepers are getting ready for the busy workday, and to my luck the sweets shop has just opened.<p>

The little brass bell above the door jingles as I enter. The walls are all painted bright Capital colors; aquamarine, neon green, hot pink. It's like one of District 3's genetically engineered rainbows threw up in here. But the owner is a sweet old lady who bakes the most beautiful pastries and crafts the most delicious candies I'd ever seen.

When we were little, Scarlet and I would come here every day after school to help the old woman carry out her creations from the kitchen and arrange them in the store window for her. She usually displayed her most expensive artistic confections there. My favorite was one from two falls ago, a pumpkin cake spread with butter cream icing, and detailed with what looked like edible pastry leaves blowing in the wind, each a warm fall shad of orange, red, or brown.

It's a shame Scarlet never got the chance to see it.

"Good morning Cassia," Greets the little old woman from the shop counter.  
>"Good morning Mrs. Hanson," I reply with a warm smile.<p>

"Up at the crack a dawn as always I see," Her smile makes the creases around her face more noticeable though it only adds to her charm.

Most in my district regard those with her age as distasteful, lumped in the same category that they thrust the talentless into. But here I see wisdom and life, and a grandmotherly love I'd never had from my own small family.

"And you as well, I could smell your baking from the gate," I joke.

"Maybe I ought to find a new profession then, I fear it's my baking that draws all these capital folks here," She says with dark humor.

There is a lull in conversation as we stare down at the glass case containing different sweets somberly.

"So what can I get for ya dear? It's for Scarlet isn't it?"

"Yes, and for Tessa," My attention remains on the assortment of treats in front of me, I'm not composed enough to smile convincingly for the grandmotherly woman in front of me; she knows me well enough to know when it's forced.

"Here you are Cassia," She says, stepping out from around the counter, a white and pink striped bag in her hands. "Take care of yourself dear," She pulls me into a hug, smelling of flour and fruit.

"You too gran," I say. She pulls away and pushes the parcel into my hands, giving me a kindly smile before turning back to her shop.

Before stepping out I carefully tuck the bag inside my coat, the paper crinkling as I zip it back up. The bells sending me off just as they welcomed me in.

By now more people are rising from their beds and starting the day. The streets hold more people than when I entered the sweets shop, mostly peacekeepers and shop workers since this is the residential district.

I walk past the morning rush, further and further, past the mayor's residence and the heart of the district, getting closer to the tree line.

Just at the beginning of the small Forrest of our district is a divoted dirt path, worn deep by the countless generations of talentless brought through here. My sister being one of them.

Every time I make the trip down the trail I can't help but think of my sister when she took this same path. The image my brain had come up with the first time I came to this side of the district is forever burned in my memory.

I see Scarlet, her wavy red locks in disarray as she struggles in the strong grip of a peacekeeper, sometimes two; more than twice her tiny frame. Her eyes showing an almost animalistic terror, and a question. Why?  
>Her arms are streaked bright red where the men holding her grip too hard, nails scraping her skin raw as she continues to resist.<p>

When I first went to see her she has purplish yellow bruising on the right side of her face. After my fifth visit I got her to tell me who did it. One of the peacekeepers during her transport. Aldon.

I want that bastard to burn. From the inside out. Until all that's left are embers and ashes.

I stumble off the path, leaning into a tree, my body forcing anything I'd eaten in the past twelve hours out. Tears sting my eyes as I think not of myself, but my sister. In the hands of those monsters.

I wipe my mouth off on the back of my hand, spitting into the grass to get rid of the taste. My hand finds the zippered pocket of my jacket, pulling out a small tin of mints. Another luxury, all for Scarlet.

I allow myself another minute to pull myself together, wiping the tears from my face and erasing the smell of vomit before I get back on the path.

It takes ten minutes of walking to get to the galley, the walled up area that holds its own small town. It's like a jigsaw puzzle, multiple unrelated pieces and buildings are what make it up. The old, the broken, the outdated; just like the people they trap here.

The amount of peacekeepers they have stationed here is minimal. Visitors are allowed but very few. People let them take away their siblings, mothers, grandmothers without a care; some even report them themselves. How anyone could be so heartless I haven't a clue.

I flash my citizenship badge and the tall gates open just a fraction enough for me to slip through.

I walk quickly through the damaged dirt and cobble streets toward the children's section of the Galley, most at the entrance ignore me; I've been coming here long enough though that most of them know me and the less hopeless exchange greetings with me.

The children's sector is the most well maintained part of the Galley. Most of the women who help run it were young mothers themselves, separated from their own children or in most cases turned in by them.

The sound of gravel skipping across the cobblestone and quick footsteps echoes lowly behind me so I move to my right to let the runner pass.

"Cassia! Cassia!" Two voices call. I stop, turning around just in time to catch the two runners in my arms.

I hold them close to me so were cheek to cheek. "My lovely girls," I smile, pulling away to get a better look at them.

Doe brown eyes and bright green eyes like my own stare back at me, shining brightly with glee. "I've missed you so much,"

"You saw us just yesterday sis," The crimson haired girl laughs.

"And I missed you every minute I was away," I say tickling her sides.

"S- sis! Sta- stop!" She tries protesting between laughs. "You're embarrassing me-"

"I'm allowed to embarrass either of you as much as I want," I say, relenting and letting the girl breathe. "It's my job," I grin.

My previous victim turns to whisper in the other's ear and they both look back at me innocently, though the gleam in their eyes speaks of mischief.

"Oh no, do not-" But I am cut off as the two attack, tickling me relentlessly as I try, and fail, to push the two back. "You're g-gonna ruin your s-surprises- in my jacket-" I gasp.

"You have a surprise for us?" They ask, pausing.

"Maybe, I'm not sure if it survived the attack thanks to you," I joke, pulling out the striped bag.

"You went to Gran's," Scarlet says with a smile.

"Yes I did," I say handing the bag to Tessa, who immediately tries to open it with Scarlet leaning over her shoulder. "Not yet little kit," I say, taking a hold of each of their hands.

"Where are we going?" Tessa asks as I lead them away.

"I thought it would be nice to go to the clearing today,"

/-/-/-/-/-/

The clearing is a small plot of grass and wildflowers where you can usually spot a deer or two if you wait long enough. It was just a short five minute hike to the south of the Galley and had a few boulders around the edges big enough to serve as benches or small tables; everyone assumed someone moved them there long ago for the same reason we use them today.

I take a seat on one of the makeshift benches, leaving room for Tessa and Scarlet next to me. They take a seat and stare at me expectantly. "Go ahead," I say with a laugh.

Tessa immediately opens the bag, pulling out a smaller pink bag containing the usual mini cinnamon rolls. Setting those aside for the moment she reaches in and takes out a bag of chocolate wafers covered in rainbow sprinkles.

"Sparklers!" Scarlet exclaims as Tessa hands her the candies. "Thank you sis," She says, holding the candy to her chest.

"You're welcome little kit,"

The next bag Tessa takes out is filled with coils of red shoestring licorice. A small smile takes over her lips as she looks at the candy. "Thank you Cassia," She says, hugging me.

"You're welcome Tessa," I return the hug. "But, you can each have two pieces of candy for now, we still have breakfast to eat," I say pulling away.

"Yes ma'm,"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

We spend much of the afternoon in the clearing, talking about things that don't really matter like the flowers growing in the beds outside of the children's sector and what we'd had for dinner last night. And because they like it so much I sing to the mockingjays nesting in the branches above our heads just to see the girl's smiles.

Though I sing low; softly, quietly, out here in the open where it's not so safe; like the caged bird I am.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Can I help?" Tessa asks after watching me cook for a few minutes.

"Of course," I move the sauce I'd been stirring off the flame, offering the girl a warm smile. "You can brush the rolls with garlic butter and put crosses in them for me,"

"Okay," She says, happily accepting the task.

I show her what to do on the first roll, carefully crossing the dough with a dull butter knife and using a pastry brush to butter the tops of the rolls. I warn her once more about being careful with the knife before I leave her to it.

By the time Scarlet comes back with the herbs from the small garden I helped them start out back the rolls are in the oven and the noodles are boiling.

The room is so invitingly warm from the flame and the oven that we decide to eat in the small kitchen instead of starting a new fire in the living area. We move the small table and chairs near the oven and set out plates and utensils.

I say grace as I do every night. Something dangerous, something against the rules; just as the book I learned it from is. The book I found years ago, with a note from people long dead, the book now buried in the ground below the garden out back. But still I say it every morning and every night as I'd been doing for years.

I've made sure the girls know they are never to say grace in the presence of anyone but myself; for fear of accusations of treason or of rebellion.

After dinner Tessa and Scarlet get ready for bed and come sit with me by the fire on the rug. We sit there silent and content as I run a brush through Tessa's long pale blond hair. Scarlet has long since refused my help with her hair even when it manages itself into mangled knots between the bristles.

It used to be something mom would do. Even after I'd grown old enough not to need her help with it she still insisted on brushing my hair or crafting it into intricate braids and waves; she did this until the day she died and the braids she'd weaved that morning I'd worn to her parting ceremony.

"All right, time for bed little ones,"

"You'll sing us a song, right?" asks Tessa, holding the silver brush carefully in her hands.

"Yes, but you must be in bed first," I say.

She smiles and pulls Scarlet with her down the hall as I follow behind with the lantern.

Once they're under the covers and the lantern is set on the table I take a seat by the small bed. They eye me expectantly as I come up with the song I will sing them.

I hum a few random notes just to tease them, laughing at their complaints before I begin the real song.

"Halfway around the world  
>Lies the one thing that you want<br>Buried in the ground, hundreds of miles down  
>First thing that arises in your mind while you awake<br>Is bending you til you break  
>Let me hold you now<p>

Just close your eyes  
>Don't open til the morning light<br>Just don't forget  
>You haven't lost it all yet<p>

Don't know what you're made of  
>Til the one thing that you want<br>To come in with the dawn and suddenly changes  
>Monday, syndicate meets everyone the same<br>But all we've lost to the flame  
>Listen to me now<p>

Just close your eyes  
>Don't open til the morning light<br>Don't ever forget  
>We haven't lost it all yet<br>All we know for sure  
>Is all that we are fighting for<br>Just don't forget  
>We haven't lost it all yet<p>

Someday when this is over  
>We may still have no answer<br>For now it's when I hold you  
>We are closer, we are closer<p>

Just close your eyes  
>Don't open til the morning light<br>Don't ever forget  
>We haven't lost it all yet,"<p>

Before the last note they're out like candlelight; I place a kiss on each of their cheeks before leaving with the lantern, the door closing silently behind me.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The thing about District 15 is there's nothing to do. I'm not complaining or dramatizing anything, there is literally nothing to do. With our only export being our citizens there's not much work required here other than to look pretty. Which is necessary for the district to run, after all we are the Talent District.

The beautiful talented and popular thrive here, the whole place is meant for cultivating these people who someday, if they're lucky and successful enough, will be taken to the capital to live on the lap of luxury; adored and idolized by Capital citizens.

Those that aren't pretty or talented or popular are considered worthless in the society of my district. Those people are sent to the Galley.  
>Scarlet was sent because according to the recruiters she had no talent poise or beauty, and Tessa because she was forgetful and clumsy; not that those two were exactly disdainful, but the bruises that always bloomed on her pale skin were unsightly and her forgetfulness caused her to mess up her lines constantly even though her acting was movingly beautiful even at such a young age.<p>

Me, they told me I was lucky I was pretty because I was otherwise talentless; and here beauty always got you everything. This was why no one could ever hear me sing, only the birds and my girls would know.

"Cassia Vindette," A voice calls from not too far ahead of me, breaking me from my thoughts.

My eyes search the darkness ahead of me before a large figure clad in peacekeeper white steps into view.

Immediately my posture turns rigid as he continues to walk toward me. "Aldon," I greet frigidly.

"The mayor wishes to have an audience with you at dawn," He stops in front of me, his face twisting into a bitter scowl as he looks down on me. "I came by earlier but these wastes told me you went off into the woods."

My heartbeat quickens at the mention of the clearing, at him possibly being so near to Scarlet and Tessa. I do not even feel my nails digging into my palms, or how tightly the skin is stretched over my knuckles.

"I wouldn't dare step near that tick infested marsh," He goes on. "Only you and your retarded sister could stand it there, you and that mute,"

I pull back my hand, slapping him across the face, my nails leaving shallow trails across it; opposite my mother's scars.

"You bitch!" He growls, kicking his boot into my gut.

A gasp of breath leaves through gritted teeth but I will myself to stay standing, I stumble but my feet stay on the ground. I glare back at him, refusing tears that want to surface, instead feeling my eyes burn painfully.

"Worthless whore, you'll pay for that, I swear it. The first time will be a warning; maybe make an example of that grizzled old woman you care for so much. The next, well, I'll wait and see what one I pick then." He spits, turning and walking away, barking orders at the gatekeepers.

I stumble forward, the tears now coming to my eyes; my mouth opens but no words come. I've ruined everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in chapter one, this will be the first and last time I say this. I do not own hunger games, I am writing this simply for enjoyment and to further my writing skills as a future author.**

Needless to say, after the conversation with Aldon sleep never came.

After about an hour and a half I finally gave up, brewed myself some coffee, and read a book while I waited for the time to pass when I would have to get ready for my meeting with the mayor.

Though I find I can't focus on the pages for long before the letters all switch places and rearrange themselves; spelling out my fears. Scarlet. Tessa. Hunger Games. The Capital. Helplessness. Loss.

I throw the book against a wall and sit there staring out the window for the next hour, until I can no longer see what's in front of me; that instead being replaced by the images that haunt my nightmares.

The coffee mug on the table shatters against the floor, pieces flying violently.

I step around the mess, pieces sliding across the hardwood as the toes of my shoes hit them. I make my way upstairs in the dark, turning on the lights when I reach my room.

I pull open the closet, tossing something onto my bed without looking at it, throwing a pair of shoes next to whatever dress I've picked.

I walk over to the bed to examine the outfit I've created; a strapless red satin dress with a thin black ribbon belt at the waist and thin black tulle peaking out of the skirt. The shoes? Bright sea foam green heels with traffic cone orange gems adorning the toe to the sides of the shoe. Why I owned them I have no idea; they were probably a 'gift'.

I look at myself in the mirror as I sit on the bed strapping on the ungodly heels. I stand and straighten out the dress which is one of my favorites; the otherwise elegant and beautiful style marred by the offensive shoes.

An amused smirk greets me in the mirror as I think of more ways to make this outfit worse. That reflection is replaced with a more serious but wistful one as I kick off the ugly shoes. I would love to go to the meeting wearing a tablecloth and clown makeup, a big fuck you to the fashion and beauty district; see the horrified and appalled faces of the Recruiters as I walk into town square.

But I know this is silly and would accomplish nothing except maybe to cause more trouble for myself, Scarlet, and Tessa. So I dig out a pair of cute black stilettos with heels encrusted in black gems, slipping them on and taking a seat at the vanity.

My eyes scan the array of makeups and lotions, stopping on the small silver compact, sticking out like a sore thumb among the high tech looking casings of the other products. The compact looked antique but well cared for, swirling lines and flower designs creating smooth grooves in the metal. It had been my mother's, given to her by her mother, passed down through the family since before the dark days.

There was still some light rose colored powder clinging to the sides of the compartment inside. The powder had been replaced many times as it was passed down until now when there was barely any left, my mother'd never replaced it but still kept it's mirror and case sparkling clean.

It reminded me of when Scarlet and I were little and borrowed mom's makeup for games of dress up and makeovers. Scarlet was always the stylist and I did our makeup. Sometimes we would use some of the blush from the compact but I would always clean the mirror and polish the silver before we put it back.

I close the compact and set it down gently on the vanity, plucking a brush from the wooden holder and grabbing a sleek black compact.

***

When I'm done my long black hair falls over my shoulder in waves and my eyelids are grey and smokey; I now look like an acceptable member of District 15, no longer a BBZ. Not that I wasn't pretty before, but to be accepted in 15 you aim for sexy more than beautiful; a meeting with the mayor was one of the few times I absolutely had to follow this unspoken rule.

I liked the tablecloth plan better.

I still had time to kill so I painted my nails a dark burgundy and brewed another cup of coffee.

The mockingjays were singing their morning song as they always do just as the sun rises and I decided now should be the time I head down to the town square.

I retrieve a small crystal encrusted clutch from the counter after pulling on a thin, insulated black jacket and leave out the front door.

I stand on the steps for a moment to gather my nerve and then I'm on my way, the sharp clicking of my heels echoing lowly off the surrounding buildings.

Just as yesterday the streets are nearly empty but for shop owners and peacekeepers; but this time is different.

As I walk by they stop, staring in a way I can't describe. For a moment I am worried, what's wrong with me? Is there something on my face? Has a mockingjay decided to nest in my hair?

But then I remember how I am dressed, how the delicately applied makeup makes my green eyes seem deeper. But then, this is the norm for my district. Why are they staring?

I've never done well with having so much attention on me at once, it makes my skin crawl and I must fight against the urge scratch the feeling away.

I do my best to avoid their stares and finally I reach the glowing white marble steps of city hall.

Warm air breezes across my skin as I slip through the door, replacing the cool, crisp smelling fall air with the scent of something mechanical.

The change makes me uneasy but I walk forward towards the receptionist nonetheless.

"Name?" She asks curtly. Her hair, as red as blood, is pulled up at the nape of her neck, held loosely by a pair of black lacquered chopsticks. Her face holds a look of severity as she stares down at her nails, uninterested.

"Cassia Vindette," I reply quietly in my musical tone.

She looks up slowly, her gaze meeting mine showing mild interest. After scrutinizing me for a minute she stands and walks around the desk, moving toward the large mahogany doors at the end of the room.

"Follow me," She calls mid-stride.

She leads me down a maze of halls and doors only never looking back to check if I'm still with her and only acknowledging me once before dropping me off in front of the exquisitely carved doors of the Mayor's parlor room.

I rap lightly against the brass door plate and am greeted with a muffled 'Come in,'

I turn the knob and the door swings open slowly. I have to squint for a moment as bright white light assaults my eyes. Hesitantly I take a step inside, eyes slowly beginning to adjust, and remove my jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. The room is sweltering.

"Good morning Ms. Vindette, take a seat won't you?" Asks a thin, small man from the head of the table at the center of the room.

"Good morning Mayor Walton," I reply, taking the seat across from him, about two seats away from his chair.

"Please, call me Victor," His smile is almost predatory, sending chills down my spine.

"Victor," I amend. "I'm curious as to why you requested to see me today, I-"

"Ah, they'll be plenty of time for questions after you've eaten Ms. Vindette,"

"I'm not particularly hungry," I say trying to look apologetic. The truth was I'd always been a bit, unnerved by our mayor; he just seemed to give off this aura that felt, unsafe, just like his predatory smile. Needless to say I'd lost any appetite I may have had walking into this room.

"Oh but you must have something," He says laying a napkin on his lap. "Tea?" He asks, gesturing to a glimmering silver teapot at the center of the table.

I shake my head slowly. "Coffee?"

"Certainly," He smiles, pouring me a cup from a small thermos. He reminds me of a snake, and not just because of his newly altered eyes.

"Thank you," I say, taking the cup from him and dunking in sugar cubes.

In our district there are not many 'privileged' enough to be altered. Unless you are of high status like that of the mayor's you must not change your hair color, skin color, facial structure, eyes, or get more than 3 pairs of piercings; at least, not unless you're picked. If you are somehow 'lucky' enough for a Capital citizen to take a liking to you and take you with them, all those privileges open up to you and eventually you gain capital citizenship as well.

All for just the minuscule inconvenience of being a slave.

"Ms. Vindette, I'm afraid if you don't pay more attention your cup may spill over,"

My hand pauses, hovering over my cup which now has coffee filled up to the brim as my spoon sits above it, loaded with sugar cubes. I carefully set the excess sugar down on my saucer and lay the spoon beside it.

"I apologize, It seems I've been distracted as of late," I say quietly. I almost cringe at my formal tone, how I must speak to this man and every other official I cross paths with just to ensure not mine, but my girl's safety, and its already a slippery slope we stand on.

"Not at all Ms. Vindette," There's that smile again; it seems more and more to be taunting me. "Perhaps I should have thought to schedule thin meeting a bit later, I'm just so used to being up at the crack of dawn,"

"It's quite alright, really the hour is fine, I find myself up this early as well; I like to watch the mockingjays," I admit.

"Very well then, now, to answer your questions," He starts.

At this I straighten in my chair, fingers nervously playing with the hem of my dress.

"As you know, you've never undergone the evaluation,"

Oh God, the evaluation. My heartbeat quickens and I can feel my palms begin to sweat yet I regain my composure. I nod solemnly, staring straight ahead into the reptilian eyes of Victor Walton.

"Normally it is something citizens sign up for willingly, unless of course, they are taken to the Galley before that time,"

I am sure he saw me wince and the smile returns.

"Though you, Ms. Vindette, never applied," He clasps his hands together and rests his chin on them. "Now I was wondering, why is that? Beautiful young woman like you, I'm sure someone would want you,"

"Well I, I was never really interested," I whisper.

"No?" This time he frowns. "Could this be, because you don't have a talent?"

I shrink down in my chair, averting his gaze. It sickens me the way his eyes rake over me like I'm a piece of meat.

"I assure you my dear, you're more than, endowed, enough that you don't need to worry about talent, unless, there's something you'd like to tell me?"

I shake my head slowly, not moving my gaze from my lap.

He does not say anything for a moment and I can feel his gaze on my face as I finally look up.

"I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if you were to apply," He says coldly.

For a second I am startled by his sudden change in tone before it registers what he means.

If I do not comply, they will do something to my girls.

I nod meekly.

"The choice is yours Ms. Vindette, if you wish to apply for evaluation Mrs. Collins, my receptionist, will be more than happy to help you fill out the forms," And just like that the smile is back as well as his cheery tone, but I'm still chilled to the bone.

"Yes Mayor Walton," I say, slipping my napkin back onto the table.

"Well look at the time," He says standing, not even glancing at the watch on his wrist. "I'm afraid I must take my leave if I want to make my next meeting,"

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your hospitality," I reply, careful not to let the slowly cracking mask of mine drop. I follow slowly behind him towards the door when inside what I want most is to run, out of the town and through the woods, into the Galley.

"It was my pleasure," He says, handing me my jacket and holding the door open for me. "Ladies first,"

"Thank you," I say, not quite sure whether or not I imagined the sneer that crossed his lips as I passed by.

**Well, hope you liked :33 Please review and alert so you know when the next chapter is up! ^^**

**Also, be sure to check out my friend, and one awesome authoress, **DreaDreams**! Be sure to check out her new story **Capitol Girls**! And to readers and future readers of my Hunger Games story Embers, our plot lines will be linking up somewhere around the 75th Hunger Games! So be on the lookout for Cassia Scarlet and Tessa to make an appearance in Capitol Girls and for Coraline, L.N and others in Embers :)**


	3. Story Updates

Hello readers! Just an update on what to expect in the coming weeks :3

I'm beginning to come out of Hiatus mode and I'm ready to start creating new chapters for some of my 'older' stories I feel so terrible that it's been so long since some of these stories have had updates though and I want to apologize to all my readers, if you're still around

I've had a pretty rough time this past year dealing with some personal stuff and I'm just now starting to get over it. I was in a pretty bad slump and in that time span I pretty much abandoned my writing… I made a few attempts with a new story or two to get back into writing again but I just wasn't ready to write again at those times… But, I've been doing a bit of writing in my spare time and gone through dozens of old notebooks full of chapters from stories posted here as well as ones that hadn't quite made it yet. I've been editing and creating a bit of new content steadily over the past few months and I believe I can finally start creating new chapters for you guys again! That is if you're still interested after all this time ^^"

Some stories will be getting edited and revamped, and others will just be lightly revised and have new chapters added to them! :3

Just so you readers know what stories are at the forefront of my revision and new chapter writing plan here's a short list of the stories most likely to get new content in the coming weeks :3

Looking Glass, my Heart no Kuni no Alice story, I have a few more chapters laying around in a notebook that have yet to be typed up and submitted, with the clean up going smoothly I hope to get a new chapter out soon! :3

Glitch, my Homestuck fic, The next chapter is already under way so be on the lookout! :3

Frostbite, now this is a new story of mine that I've been working on for a few months, it's for Rise of The Guardians I feel like I have some good motivation going on this one, though I'd like to keep it as a little side project at first while I update past stories with new long awaited chapters! Though any ROTG fans out there be on the lookout! :3

Over & Over, a Shugo Chara fic, I honestly hadn't put much thought into this one until earlier when I received a few emails from about a user, KiraAmu-Chan, who'd added this to favorites and alerts. I went back to re-read and I was surprised how well this story has held up, I thought that since it's been so long since I wrote it that it'd be riddled with errors and poor writing, although, and some may say it's biased since I'm the author (In actuality though I'm my own worst critic… ^^") I actually enjoyed re-reading it, there were only a few typos but other than that the writing was sound and enjoyable, so, I'm adding this story to my priorities list as well! :3

The stories I've listed are not the only stories I will be updating and working on, just the ones you should expect to see updated the soonest, I hope to have each of the above updated with new chapters within the next month or two as I will continue to work on these and a few others simultaneously :3

There is also a poll up on the top of my profile for you to choose your favorite of my stories, and, the results of said poll may influence how high on my priorities list a story is and how soon a new chapter is released :3 You are allowed to pick two choices from the list, and if you've been waiting for a certain story to update it's probably a really good idea to vote for it in the poll! ;)

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me and to my new readers as well! I promise to work hard to get new content out to you all soon!


End file.
